


Smutember 2019 Teeth

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Inappropriate Erections, Incest, Masturbation, Mating Press, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Teeth, Vaginal Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Mariposa and Meteroa have a surprise for Marco. They quickly lose control of the situation.





	Smutember 2019 Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> written for smutember. Requested by anonymous

Something was amiss when Marco awoke. The first thing he noticed was that he was naked. As well as his sister and Meteroa, who for some reason were in the bed with him. 

“See, I told you he was huge,” Mariposa told her best friend.

Marco let out a yelp. “Oh, sleeping beauty’s awake,” Meteroa said, rolling her eyes. 

“Mari-Mariposa! What’s going on? Why are we all naked.” Poor Marco did his best to cover his own nakedness as he tried averting his eyes from the two young woman who he new since they were babies. 

“Relax, Marco. I just wanted to show Meteroa how big my brother is.” 

“I don’t want her to know that. How the hell do you know that?!” 

“She watches you jack it in the shower.”

“Meteroa!” Mariposa was so embarrassed. Marco couldn’t help but notice that her blushed showed all over her body. Her cut, lithe body with a shapely ass and budding breasts. Damn it Diaz, don’t think about your little sister like that. His body betrayed his mind. It was very difficult to hide his stuffing member from the girls. 

“Mariposa, look. Marco likes watching you too.” The half monster princess grabbed his cock.

Her warm hard around him felt really good but Marco couldn’t admit it. “Meteroa, stop!” 

“Please Diaz,” she crawled toward Marco, until her face was in his ear. “We both know you want this.” She took a bite of Marco’s ear. 

“Ow!” 

Meteroa started stroking him. Mariposa bite her lip. Watching her best friend jack off her brother was so hot. Her hand journeyed down south, finding her wet lips. Her slim fingers entered her pulsating pussy. 

“So, how does it feel? Getting a hand job infront of your sister. You’re such a dirty pervert.” She peppered his neck with kisses between each sentence. She nibbled a bit of his skin causing him to yelp again. 

“That’s it!” Marco grabbed Meteroa’s head and forced it between his legs. He pushed his cock past her lips and into her mouth. Holding on to her head, he face fucked her hard. Mariposa’s eyes widen. The pace of her masturbation quickened. 

“So tell me Heinous? How does it feel to have my big fat cock in your mouth huh?” Tears fell down her eyes as Marco rammed himself down her throat. He came, shoot semen into her mouth. 

She fell back, coughing up his spooge. But Marco wasn’t finished. He flipped the girl, so that her ass was facing him. He grabbed her tail, hosting her up so that there crotches was aligned. 

“Marco wait, I’m sorry..Aggra!” Marco gave the girl the hardest fuck she ever got. The groans were accompanied the slapping of flesh on flesh. The girl’s tight walls surrounding his thick manhood. It wasn’t long before those walls began constrict around hs cock. Meteroa was left babbling, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. But Marco didn’t stop until he came. Unloading his hot seed into her deeped carvens. Mariposa continued touching herself, bringing herself to climax. 

The princess fell to the bed, body twitching, cum oozing out of her pussy. Marco than turned his attention to his lonely sister. As he towered over her, Mariposa quivered with excitement. “Mariposa, why did you do this.” 

“I...I want you, Marco.” 

Marco bent down and kissed her. It was not a gentleman's kiss. His tongue pushed into her mouth. Tasting evrybit of her. He broke off the kiss, went down to her breast, peppering it with kisses until her took her nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around it. He then gently took a bite of the nipple, rolling it between his teeth. Mariposa let out a squeal. 

Marco lifted her legs above her head. He rubbed his dick along her wet slit. “You know, when you were first born, everybody thought you were mine and Star’s baby. They all thought I was your daddy.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, would you like that? Me being your daddy?” 

“Y-yes.”

“And what do you want daddy to due?”

“F-fuck me.”

“Who do you want to fuck you?” 

“Da-daddy. I want you to fuck me daddy!” 

Marco obliged. He towered over her, trapping the girl in a mating press, thrusting into her wanting pussy. She went to cover her mouth, but Marco, grabbed her hand. 

“Huh, huh, Marco, ah, ah, Mom and Dad, huh, might hear.”

“Good, I want them to hear. I want them to see there kids fucking each other. Don’t you want them to see you fucking daddy?” 

“Hu, huh, huh. Yes I want them to see. I want them to seee!” She felt herself cum. Marco wasn’t far behind, loading his seed into his sister’s most private hole. 

Marco’s breathing had gone rough and ragged. “I love you, Mariposa.” 

“I love you too, daddy.” 

The siblings curled next to the passed out Meteroa. It would be hard in the morning when their parents would find them in the morning, still nude and smelling of sex. Even harder a month from now when Mariposa and Meteroa both discover that they’ve been impregnated by Marco. But for now, they slept.


End file.
